


Can I Hear Your Voice?

by joantaro



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joantaro/pseuds/joantaro
Summary: Just one late night call with Tsuzuru.(Yes, reader is gender-neutral!)
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Can I Hear Your Voice?

_Not again._

Tonight was one of _those_ nights—no matter how much you tossed and turned, you just couldn’t fall asleep. From counting sheep to having an existential crisis, your attempts to tire yourself out were all futile. Feeling hopeless, you were about to watch cooking videos (that you’ll probably never do) when your ringtone suddenly blasted throughout your room. You immediately made a mental note to always lower your phone’s volume before going to sleep.

Groggily reaching over to grab your phone, you flinched at the blinding light emitted from the screen. Despite the sensation of staring straight at the sun, you were able to make out the caller name: it was none other than your boyfriend Tsuzuru. You weren’t surprised to know that he was still up so late, but it puzzled you that he’d call at this hour. Whether it was an accident or not, you decided to take the call anyway.

“Good morning, dear…” Although you’re worried you sounded croaky or tired, your love and concern for the man was still evident in your voice.

You heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the line. “Good morning too, love.” An image of Tsuzuru, smiling as he talked on the phone, suddenly popped up into your head. It was just a fleeting thought, but it still managed to tug at your heartstrings.

Your small moment of joy was cut short when Tsuzuru spoke again, this time with a hint of guilt. “I didn’t wake you up, did I? I’m sorry…” 

Not wanting to make Tsuzuru feel bad, you were quick to reassure him otherwise. “No need to apologize, sweetheart! I’m always ready to listen to you. Besides, I’m sure you know that we both have a messed up sleep schedule.” You giggled to yourself, and hearing a similar sound from Tsuzuru’s end made you a little happier. “Anyway, why did you call me?”

There was a momentary halt, and you figured that he might still be hesitant to answer you. “Tsu, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I’ll tell you.” Tsuzuru drew a deep breath. “You see, I... I just woke up from a nightmare. You were there, and I lost you.” 

You couldn’t help but wish to pull him into a tight hug, caress his hair, whisper sweet nothings to him, right then and there. However, you restrained yourself and let him continue. “Uh huh?”

“I was so frightened and devastated and... god, it felt so horrible. I vividly remember thinking, ‘I’ll never forgive myself for letting such a thing happen.’” Tsuzuru paused to catch his breath before continuing. 

“I was glad when I woke up and realized that none of it was real, but I… Ah, I didn’t mean to ramble. I just really wanted—no… I _needed_ to hear your voice.” His voice was husky, barely above a whisper. Although you couldn’t see him, you were certain of the fear and anxiety that he felt. It was almost enough to crush your heart.

Softly, you began to speak. “In that case, let me tell you this: Tsuzuru, I love you so, so much more than I could ever show. Words can never describe how glad I am to experience love with none other than you. You always make me happy, you know…” You unwittingly let a yawn slip past your lips even if you were willing to spend the next hours chatting with him, as long as it’ll make him feel better.

Seconds passed, and you wondered if Tsuzuru had fallen asleep. Though it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, you hoped he would’ve heard everything you said. “Sweetheart, are you still there?”

“I’m so grateful for you.”

“Huh?”

“I was already satisfied when I finished talking and I was ready to hang up. But then you went the extra mile despite being sleepy... You really know how to make me feel all warm and fuzzy, don’t you? There’s nothing more I could ask for...” Tsuzuru sighed blissfully before continuing. “I love you too, honey. So, so much.”

You couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile at the unexpected appreciation. “I love you more!”

A chuckle erupted from Tsuzuru’s chest, prompting you to do the same. “I’m too sleepy to talk back and forth with you right now, so… I love you most. End of story.”

“Reverse card!”

“Hey, don’t pull that on me!” Tsuzuru curtly retorted, which only earned a stifled laugh from you. “In all seriousness, we should really sleep soon. Can I call you again tomorrow?”

A shade of pink crept into your cheeks as you imagined how your call would go. You didn’t consider yourself a romantic, but the thought of listening to his voice for hours on end (or so you hoped) got you feeling all giddy. “Absolutely! I look forward to it!”

“I’m glad to hear that! For now, let’s both get some shut-eye, okay?”

You hummed in agreement. “Goodnight, dear! I hope you sleep well!”

“Thanks, I wish you the same! Goodnight, love!” And with that, Tsuzuru hung up.

You idly stared at your phone’s screen for a few seconds, quietly reliving the brief yet tender conversation that had just transpired between you and your boyfriend. Gradually, you drifted off to sleep, bearing a single thought in mind:

You will never stop cherishing the small moments you share with Tsuzuru, as well as the littlest things.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, so I'm sorry if Tsuzuru came off OOC. Aside from that, thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed! Take care <3


End file.
